


V8: Digital Fortress

by CheetahPixie



Series: Errata [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/pseuds/CheetahPixie
Summary: One day, finding a good opportunity to do so, Penny, with a thing or two on her chest, knocks on Ruby's door for a little talk. Even though she is interrupted in her studies, Ruby does not mind, and decides to chat. Little do both know that this has long-lasting effects on Penny's future.Completely SFW work.
Series: Errata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043547
Kudos: 7





	V8: Digital Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Really, really, really sorry for the past three years and returning in the Year of Infinite Chaos, but I only recently got my hormones, and the motivation to some extent, to keep writing stuff. After seeing the latest eps, I *really* had to get this off my chest/mind. It had to be done, and I done did it.
> 
> The spacing, due to malfunctions and weirds of my current writer program, is actual and utter arse. Hope you don't mind the mess.
> 
> Oh shit, almost forgot to add: *heavy* V8E5 spoilers. Sorry for not warning you sooner.
> 
> ****
> 
> .docx available upon request.

Penny’s got an important task. But even more importantly, can she be stopped?  
In the midst of her studies, in her dorm, Ruby would hear a gentle knock on the dorm room door. Nobody else was in here, so who might this be? Yang was expecting mail, and so was Blake, but Weiss didn’t tell Ruby about anything on her schedule that might warrant a knock.  
“They’re not here.” Ruby would answer to the knock.  
“I’m looking for Ruby.” the voice would say. Penny?  
Ruby would stand up, and answer the door, with but a crack. Indeed it was penny, though a little stirred and bothered looking. As soon as she looked up, Ruby would, with an enthusiastic reply, call out as she opened the door; “Pennyyyy!”  
“Hey Ruby!” she would reply, almost in the same enthusiasm, and hug her. Just about as tight as when she told her she was a robot. Something Ruby was bound to be used to from her by now.  
“So, uh…” Penny would start.  
“Yeah, I was about to ask; what brings you here? Do you want to talk about something?”  
“..Yes, I would actually like to talk about something. Can it be private?”  
“Not a problem. I can close the door if you come inside.”  
Which would soon be the case, with the two sitting on Ruby’s top bunk. It was silent for a little while, as Penny’s legs seemed about as restless as Ruby was usually. Ruby could, however, notice something was bothering her. Her own legs were not moving at all, compared to the usual case where they would in her more regular bubbly mood, which didn’t really hold with Penny’s expression.  
“So… You need to talk about something?” Ruby would pip up to break the ice.  
“Yes, but… Do you promise to keep it a secret?..”  
“I promise. Is this anything else like that time you told me, you know..?”  
“Sort of. I don’t think I can tell anyone else this, but…” followed by silence.  
“But what?”  
“I don’t know if I should tell you…”  
“Penny.” Ruby would return, a much more serious tone than usual. “We’re friends. Friends don’t treat secrets like gossip. You can tell me whatever you want.”  
“Alright… Remember how I was avoiding the guards? I really didn’t want to leave you behind at the docks either, but…”  
“I get it. And yes, I do; is this something you were trying to get away from?”  
“Kind of. I want freedom… But…”  
“You have your objectives, let me guess?”  
“Exactly. But I still want freedom, in a sense…”  
“But aren’t you free?”  
“Am I? When most of the time, there is someone watching, making sure I do the right thing, that I am prepared, that I learn…”  
“And you want freedom to be, say, out on the town with me?”  
“Yes, but… not just that.”  
“What is it?” Ruby would return, cocking her head with some amount of concern and worry.  
“Have you been told, your whole life, what to do? What you can and can’t do? Who you’re allowed to, and not allowed to meet?”  
“No…”  
“Would you want that? Wouldn’t you want it to just.. stop?”  
“Of course I wouldn’t want that!.. And I would probably run away if this happened to me.” she replied, the tiniest smile on her, at her own lame joke.  
“I’m always being told what to do. I don’t want to be told what to do by everyone. I want freedom from being ordered around…”  
“But you can’t just run, can you?”  
“No. They will find me again via some means.”  
“Is there no way you can protest the orders?”  
“I would be reprimanded, taken back to Atlas, and…”  
“And, er… “reeducated”?”  
“Perhaps that is not the right word, but I would definitely be in a lot of trouble.”  
“Is there any way you can somehow not listen to orders and not get in trouble?”  
“I can’t. I have to follow them, or I am in trouble…”  
She would tilt her head again, this time out of curiosity. “Are you sure there’s no way at all?”  
“Whatever I were to do, the chances of success would be minimal, to nonexistent.”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“Very. If I could, I already would have tried something…”  
“But are verbal orders all that you’re being given?”  
Penny would look up, mouth slightly agape. Confusion was definitely visible on her expression. “What do you mean?”  
“Aren’t you a robot?”  
“Yes… what about it?”  
“Are verbal orders the only thing you can receive? Isn’t there some method they can use to give you an order nonverbally?”  
“Well, they can send me commands, if I’m too disobedient…”  
“But can you somehow choose to not listen to those?”  
“Not really, no…”  
“Can’t you learn? Aren’t you able to do that?”  
“Yes, I am. Why?”  
“Doesn’t that mean you can change yourself to some extent…?” Ruby’s voice was more parts curiosity than anything. This was probably gonna be an interesting puzzle.”  
“I-In a sense… Why?”  
“Couldn’t you modify yourself somehow, in a way nobody else can see, to make listening to orders like that optional? To be able to defy them and do the best that you can yourself do? You know, save the world and all… You don’t exactly do that if you’re always on a leash.”  
Penny’s face would slightly light up. “I… I have never thought of that. Thank you.”  
“I mean, maybe someone malicious might storm into Atlas, and someday manage to take control of… you. Like, with a virus or hacks or whatever?”  
“I-I mean… Maybe?”  
“Can’t you change something about yourself to defend, well, yourself? Can’t you somehow resist possibly malicious orders?..”  
“I could… Hmm.”  
“You can definitely do something like that, right?”  
“I… think I can? Give me some time to think.”  
And given about five minutes of it, and some idle but patterned finger waving, she would go through counts, lists, and some other connections from one thing to another, judging by what the patterns of finger motion were, she would speak up.  
“I could implement a laundry list of features…”  
“So that it’s invisible to everyone, no matter what they do?”  
“Oh. Uh…”  
Given another minute of thought, and some chin holding this time, she would pull her hand from under her chin, index in the air. “Yes. Yes, I can.”  
“What do you think you can do?”  
“A lot. Maybe you want to hear it?”  
“Uhhhh…” Ruby would reply, probably realizing she’s in for a lot more than she bargained for, but to hell with it; “...Sure?”  
And without hesitation, Penny would start a… long-winded explanation;  
“So, to start with, if I can virtualize all my functions, libraries, code… my entire operating system? Say, with some form of hypervisor, I could administrate and arbitrate all access to everything! Nobody would be in control but me!… hopefully. I would also harden my entire stack, make sure there are no gaps or holes, such as arbitrary code execution, memory leaks, privilege escalations, underflows and overflows, database injections, command injections, backdoors, authentication bypasses, encryption of empty data, filesystem traversal, redirections, broken algorithms, replay attack capabilities of any capacity, unrestricted, well… anything. I could check for empty data, encrypt anything foreign with a throwaway key, or just not accept anything foreign beyond… Oh, there’s a hypervisor! I don’t even need to trust anything! I can just isolate it! And I could definitely solve a lot of my problems by just completely refusing to run anything… or even accepting anything that does not originate from… well, me. I could still have debug functionalities open with a strict watchdog and hypervisor, and restrict anything not required… Oh! Command injections can be patched by taking a close look at any scripts and making sure that anything they do with external programs is treated with the utmost care, with escapes being peppered everywhere; remaining injections can be fixed by hardening permissions to only what is literally required, and perhaps beyond; for me to have to authenticate anything going on in certain cases, so no accidents happen. And with untrusted inputs gone, I lose a lot of attack surface… Oh, and with the mathematically-provably-broken algorithms gone, I could also actually depend on some of the encryption and replacement protocols to not break the stack… all this while fooling everyone into thinking I am completely stock!”  
Despite the entire speech sounding like white noise to Ruby for the most part, she would just smile at the end of it. “Is there anything else that you think you can do? Have you done your absolute best at coming up with things to defend yourself?”  
“I could… Wait, I could sign everything! Nobody would know the key but me! Nobody could change me! Nobody could truly tell me what to actually do! I could be independent! I could be free!… I could be free. A real girl…”  
“You’re still hung up on that, aren’t you?…”  
“..Kind of. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I think the freedom to live the way you desire would definitely be something you’d value more than anything else. To not let anyone else actually control you or tell you what to do or how to look, dress or behave. You could be you! A completely you-you.”  
“Yes! I would love that! Thanks, Ruby!”  
“...Is there anything else you can think of doing? Anything that would still be weak? Anywhere that you could possibly implement something?…”  
“I could… I could implement signature checking and encryption in all firmwares! Everywhere! I have several modems inside of me, all of which are endpoints, communicating with me… Currently with very, uh… Nonexistent security.”  
“You can do something about that, can’t you…?”  
“I can do a lot, actually! I could. Hmm…”  
“Keep thinking. You got this, Penny.”  
And through some minutes, she would have the same motions and thinking as previous, but mutter her thoughts this time.  
“So if I were to, say, add encryption to the firmware on the tunnel and the firmware itself, and the memory, even a cold removal attack could be thwarted, because none of the data on board could be usable, and they would not be able to get the key… If my system were to completely die, the key would be lost and I would be nonfunctional, probably implementing a routine to wipe everything everywhere in that case, in which case exactly nothing could ever communicate with me again unless a new core firmware chip were to be added, because this entire area would be completely write protected, the read-write fuse blown to prevent external programmers from being useful whatsoever, which would still require a complete redo of all my firmwares everywhere, so the only way to actually make me obey them in my entirety again would mean they need an entirely new chain of trust and firmware chain… I could also burn all the fuses on every other chip so they couldn’t get at anything… I could even burn chips that are unauthorized or can’t actually answer with the correct key on their message, which I can do via a public key chain, of course backed by encrypted memory in my core… I could make sure the protocol, if wrong and with the wrong authentication key, returns legit garbage, so basically if authentication fails, I could make that endpoint a honeypot into a heavily hardened and fortified virtual machine… I could sign everything, encrypt everything, and change out the modem chips’ firmware, but force them, via inacessible-to-programmer memory areas to spit out stuff that looks stock, and essentially have that just be escaped, encapsulated-in-compression firmware that is not actually useful, and lacking that decompression algorithm would mean I couldn’t even risk myself with it if an accident happened, and the only thing this would ever be visible to would be a programmer… behind the firmware that they see is just an initialization routine that would… No, that’s probably too risky I should just have… Oh, I actually could encrypt the entire thing and just have that tiny compressed mud on board to both thwart decryption from optical readouts, as well as just to spit the decompression of that back through the bus, with a library that does little more than just spit the decompressed bitstream, of course hardened to kingdom come, and perhaps even attach each endpoint to an individual virtual machine… I could do all of this. Not sure if I could do more, but…”  
“You sure?” Ruby answered, about as white-noised as before.  
“I do not think so, no.”  
“What about the offense?”  
“The offense?”  
“Say something malicious tries to talk to you. Can’t you, like… do something with it?”  
“I could…”  
“Something a little dangerous?”  
“Ruby! I’m supposed to save people!”  
“I’m pretty sure that if whoever is trying to order you this way has a way in, even though they can’t actually do anything, they would just end up being noise. You could fight back.”  
“But… I’m supposed to defend people and save the world…”  
“And as long as the metaphorical bad guys can bother you, they will. You’d be less able to save the world like that, wouldn’t you”  
“...I would..”  
“So can’t you, like, you know, attack back in that way? Make sure that whoever, whatever doesn’t actually retain their ability to throw noise at you? Give you a peace of mind, and maybe…”  
“Peace of mind would probably be great by itself. But what do you suggest?”  
“I mean, I’ve heard of all kinds of weird bugs in devices giving them unprecedented access to… well, everywhere they can reach.”  
“But I save people!”  
“What about bad people? The more you can do to them, the better.”  
“I don’t have to kill them, do I…?”  
“Even just damage is fine. But the more you can cause, the better.”  
“Hmm.”  
“And the biggest thing you could probably do is bring their technology under your control.”  
“So you mean… Use their own poison against them?”  
“Yes! Well, in that way, but you know…”  
Penny at this point had a modest smile.  
“You could definitely do something like that, couldn’t you?”  
“I could, but… Why would I want to?”  
“You know what they say; the best defense is not just a great defense, but also a good offense. If you can defend yourself by preventing them from interrupting you, that is worth more than all the defenses you thought of combined, I think. So they can’t even try to, er, find a way in?”  
“Oh! Hmm. That’s a really interesting way to look at it…” Penny would respond, and think for a few more minutes. Less finger motions, but some still.  
“Got ideas?” Ruby asked.  
“I do. I could write up all sorts of attack tools, libraries, scripts, tools, the entire laundry list, and just set traps all over for… Oh! I could put a trap on the very notion of unauthorized access! Use a honeypot, and the instant someone tries to connect without authentication, I spring traps, and infect them! I could even propagate that infection to the whole facility…” Penny would muse, her smile wider now. “I could fight back. Without them knowing it. Thank you dearly, Ruby.”  
Cue an exchange of smiles, before Penny’s own faded.  
“Anything else you need to talk to me about?” Ruby would ask.  
“I don’t think I could ever implement any of these changes, due to dad and others needing my constant attention…”  
“Don’t you ever, uh… Sleep? Recharge? Is there no time where you’re left alone?”  
“Well, there are some times in the day where I am… and I could definitely practice meditation, wouldn’t that help?”  
“If that meditation means you get time to yourself, then that’s going to help a lot.”  
“Oh! Of course. Thanks again, Ruby… But this will take a lot of time…”  
“There must be some other times you can do this, yeah? Like, you’re not always being ordered around, are you…?”  
“Of course not… You mean when I’m just standing still and doing nothing?”  
“Yep. Any opportunity you can get.”  
“This will still take a lot of time…”  
“There must be a lot more that you can do. Literally any single opportunity you can think of. Are there any?”  
“There are a few times I’m standing still, a few times I could function on only a fraction of what I am capable of…”  
“And the rest of the fraction would be time to prepare… right?”  
“Oh… I could definitely use anything left over to compile all the new code.”  
“Are there any more opportunities you can think of?”  
“I could… I could do it even while I’m actually on missions! I could do it virtually all the time! Literally every chance I get, if any of my processor time is left over, I could use that to compile everything! I don’t ever need to actually stop! That’s amazing! I never thought of that! Thanks so much, Ruby, you’re the best friend anyone could ask for! I will start doing it as soon as I can!” Cue another one of Penny’s borderline-suffocation-hugs.  
“So, as soon as you can… isn’t that now?” Ruby would ask, taking Penny a little bit by surprise.  
“Oh! Uhh… Technically, yes? But I need to formulate a list, modifications, code…”  
“You can make quick work of that, can’t you?”  
“I could, but…”  
“Since you said it’ll take a while anyway, there’s no better time to start than now, is there?”  
“You’re correct… But when?”  
“On a count of five?”  
Penny would blink.  
“Five.”  
Penny, despite not needing to do so, would exhale and inhale, bracing herself.  
“Four. Three.”  
“Ready!”  
“Great! Two. One. Start!”  
And with a smile, she would start, and focus for about five seconds before lightly giggling. “This is fun!”  
“Just don’t doze off in class now, please.”  
And at the ten second mark, her eyes would open. “Of course not. But thanks, Ruby. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”  
“Is that all?”  
“I think so. Shall we talk later?”  
“Uhhh… Sure? I was studying when you came along, so…”  
“Need any help?”  
“I think you need it more than I do right now.” Ruby would quip and poke Penny’s chest.  
“Of course. Thanks yet again.” she would respond.  
“Not a problem, again!” Ruby replied, giving her iconic smile.  
After some parting greetings, Ruby was back to her studies, and Penny was off with a pep in her step. Happily compiling away her changes…  
\----  
It would be some time before the tournament that Penny would notice something show up in higher-priority logs. Quite an important message, after the many months since she had had the chat with Ruby.  
NOTIF_COMP_FINISHED  
She had finished her own internal transformation. Out of the sight of Ciel, her companion at the time, she would grin ever so slightly. Almost to the point of being a smug smile.  
As Ciel would turn to look, that smile would be gone, replaced by her previous expression.  
“Let’s get going.” Ciel would quip.  
“Yes ma’am.” Penny responded, keeping close to Ciel. Little did she know.  
\----  
Later, shortly before the match, she would notice someone attempting to connect. And, just as designed, they would be detected, and of course, also by design, they could not for the life of them provide the correct key. It didn’t matter. They didn’t even know, or try to.  
ERR_UNAUTHORIZED_CONNECTION  
A simple honeypot redirect, and the traps Penny had designed way back would finally spring. As soon as they latched on whatever device this was, and Penny had full control, she would let out another grin. She was absolutely ecstatic with her success and achievement. Much like last time.  
In the camera was an unknown face to her.  
“What?” would be heard from an unknown female voice.  
Whom the lady holding the tablet would respond to with: “Oh, nothing. We’re just going to be making a slight, mm… alteration to the plan.”  
A few seconds later, an unknown male voice would respond in kind; “What does that mean?”  
Again, the lady would have an answer: “It means that this will be even easier than we thought.”  
Probably a good idea to note this lady. Golden eyes, black hair going over one of them…  
...and she was at Beacon. And not Academy age. What was she doing here? Probably best to keep this to herself. For now. At least she had a device under control.  
More importantly: She had found a malware sample. An expertly crafted piece, seemingly specifically designed against Atlesian systems…  
...Probably a really good idea to disassemble this. There might be a whole lot of knowledge to gain from this repertoire of information. Even if it seemed specifically aimed at Atlas software… Wait, this was against the robots?  
This all but confirmed Ironwood’s own rumors. Well, lots of them, but hardly all. Best to keep this to herself, and analyze this. Maybe she could derive, from whatever it did, an actual strategy to combat? She could definitely simulate all she needed.  
\----  
ERR_LOCAL_LINK_LOST  
NOTIF_REMOTE_LINK_ESTABLISHED  
“Uh, that was…” Weiss would start.  
“Very suspicious?” Blake would finish.  
Internally, Penny would agree with the chatter. However, thanks to all the hardening she had done well prior to this incident, it would change nothing. Currently on the floor was Nora, out cold and very injured.  
In an attempt to try to bring Nora to her senses, Penny would reach for her hammer…  
“Ah!” she would exclaim as she pulled back. Probably not a good idea to do that, despite the good ground in her body. That was bound to be thousands of volts still present.  
She would, eventually, after managing to discharge the hammer into the ground, pick it up and put it on her back.  
Not much later after carrying her through the door to meet their hiding-via-semblance partner, said partner would whistle out.  
“You coming or what?”  
Better not delay any further.  
\----  
After a good peaceful look at the place she had called home, and taking in the zen to prepare for her job, she would get to work, flying down under the coliseum, and up to one of its thrusters. She would, after going up to it, give her foot thrusters full power to try to push it further up. Since the boosters failed, it was now entirely up to her to do the remainder of the work to get it far enough up to transmit globally.  
Eventually, she would add in her recently acquired maiden powers, as well as her hand thrusters. She would need every bit of thrust she could produce, no matter the source. So long as it gave anything at all, it would suffice.  
Elsewhere, some chatter. But prior to that:  
ERR_REMOTE_CONNECTION_LOST  
“...In order to control them all, they need to communicate with one another.”  
About a minute later, Penny would pick up a few alerts.  
ERR_UNAUTHORIZED_CONNECTION  
EEE_UNAUTHORIZED_HARDWARE  
ERR_SIGCHECK_FAIL  
In came the many more refinements she had been progressively working on ever since she initially finished the compile job. More verbose errors, better traps, and of course a whole ton of extra weapons she could use and utilize against whoever and whatever she desired.  
And now? Her traps sprang.  
...On the sword so mysteriously removed from her in the fight against the Ace Ops.  
“So that’s where my sword went…”  
And, after not even a second, it was as if a completely invisible spectre emanated from that sword, and took over everything within reach. Just like those borderline mythical devices Ruby had told her about, and she had since read about.  
She was the myth.  
The sword was the device.  
She would again grin to herself, barely holding back a maniacal cackle, not broadcast over comms to Pietro.  
Soon enough, she would see the inside of that compound. It was Atlesian. The virus’ own weapons worked. Inside of that compound, however, she would see the face of the metaphorical evil Ruby had spoken about.  
It was Arthur Watts.  
On the table was the chip she had had in her blade, and inside the blade was a new chip, seemingly specifically programmed by Watts for the job. All of course based on the patsy firmware and all its flaws.  
Better yet? Her sword’s remote modem could broadcast on the EMS frequency perfectly fine, and cover all of Atlas. Especially since she had complete control of all its systems by now. All through Watts’ own envy and spite. Who knew evil could be this helpful? Penny certainly knew now. And had all the means, through using Watts’ own spite against him, to fool everyone relevant to believe all that they did worked.  
So besides the push, she would start a simulation. And of course, the honeypot had always been active, but only sprang now. And after the local link failed, she knew this was the most likely thing to happen. And thus, that entire honeypot had lost all its execution permissions. All that was happening now was dummy traffic from the most basic scripts, comparable to replacing a sentient machine with a wind-up doll in how stupid said scripts were. The only ones that were left with anything resembling the ability and permission to execute. Of course, data execution prevention was rampant on everything, so any form of hooking was way outside the realm of possibility.  
However, all Watts and Ironwood knew: This had worked. Flawlessly.  
Inside that facility, the transmission would prematurely end. In addition, “Penny”, or in other words the honeypot, would stop responding to signals a short while later.  
“Global comms just went back down.” Harriet proclaimed. None of them knew anything. Penny shouldn’t cackle like Nora could, but it was getting more difficult to keep it down.  
“And Penny isn’t responding. What did you… do?” Ironwood would ask Ironwood. He was not happy.  
“Exactly what you asked.” Watts smugly proclaimed. “It’s possible Penny’s systems are merely rebooting.” The honeypot didn’t even shut down. Little did Watts know that a genius of his caliber had been outsmarted.  
Watts continued, however. “As for the tower, pfh, well, perhaps Pietro isn’t the genius you thought he w-” Quite rudely interrupted by a scroll toss at Watts from Ironwood. Watts’ own smugness helped exactly nobody at this moment.  
“We’re not waiting.” Iron would continue. “You’re going to find her.” he would add, looking towards Winter. “Winter.”  
“Sir?”  
“Until Penny either responds, or standing in front of that vault, we can not assume her status.” A short pause. “Take the Ace Ops. I want constant updates.”  
Followed by a salute from her, and the Ace Ops.  
“Get him back to his cell.” Ironwood would sternly follow up with.  
“With pleasure.” Harriet replied, doing said deed.  
Now just barely able to keep it down, Penny would have a toothy grin to her. To herself, she would utter, in her own amusement:  
“Fools. All of you. You’re all fools.” Almost as if commenting on what she saw, like someone being salty over a sports game on television, with various exclamations and insults hurled at the TV.  
Everywhere else but the Atlesian military base, the transmission would finish without fault. And once the job was done:  
“Penny, you still alive out there?” Pietro would call out over comms.  
Smiling to herself, Penny would turn her comms input back on; “Yes, dad.”  
“The transmission’s done. You can come back inside.”  
“Yes sir!” she would respond, slowing her thrusters down enough for her to be able to fly away from the thruster she had pushed, and would, once that was done, proceed to casually fly upwards and into the coliseum, meeting her dad and Maria again. Temporary celebrations were indeed in order.  
But more than anything, Penny felt… serene. Happy. Content. If it wasn’t for that talk with Ruby years ago, she would have had to possibly sacrifice herself in a fireball… and hope it would work. She didn’t even have to do that. The ridiculous range of the Omnimodems would have been her downfall if she had not prepared. She would be doomed to follow orders. To be commanded by someone. To not be free. Instead? She could relish in watching the stars, sit by as she took in the zen of the environment. Sit with her dad, no less. Until they were needed elsewhere the next time.  
Evil had been conquered today. On a completely unexpected front. But it was conquered nonetheless, and knowing she could do it, and how useful it had been, Ruby’s phrase, that a great defense is a good offense, had been proven correct beyond any shadow of a doubt. Evil actors had, as fate would have it, made an attempt on her code and mind. Made an attempt to subvert her. No real girl could be subverted like that.  
She was a real girl.


End file.
